purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfire Soccer Challenge
The Starfire Soccer Challenge is the lone game in Purple Moon's Starfire Soccer Series. Gameplay Similar to the Rockett Series, the plot of the game unfolds in a visual novel format, though with two choices instead of three. The player can pause the story at any time to play one of 4 mini-games based on different soccer drills, which are unlocked as the story progresses. Also unlocked are a series of logic puzzles based on the different members of Ginger's team. Solving them earns the player a trading card for that character. Earning all 6 trading cards gives Ginger a token that will allow her to improve her score in the tryout mini-games (which are mechanically the same as the drill ones) at the end of the story. The player's scores in the tryout minigames determines the story's ending and whether or not Ginger makes the team. Plot The plot follows Ginger Baskin and the other members of the Fireflies soccer team as they try out for an exclusive new team, the River County Starfires, while preparing for their season-ending game against another team called the Bulldogs. The game begins with a game between Ginger's team, the Fireflies, and another team called the Dynamos. While they're all competent players, nearly everyone on the team has an issue. Jessie is too afraid to keep the ball and constantly passes it; Miko often becomes distracted while cheering her teammates on; Stephanie is afraid of being hurt by the ball and feels she has to hide the fact that she plays from Nicole; and Dana, the best player on the team, is a complete ball-hog. Ginger, the goalie, daydreams and allows the Dynamos to score a goal. Despite Coach T telling them to spread out and pass the ball, Dana continues to keep the ball to herself in the 2nd half of the game. Despite scoring a goal, the other girls get into a fight with her over it. Ginger can choose to either convince everyone to not pass the ball to Dana or encourage everyone to listen to Jessie. If they decide not to pass to her, Dana eventually catches on and takes the ball from them, scoring two goals on her own. If they listen to Jessie, she explains that because Dana always has the ball, the other team is ganging up on her. This convinces her to start passing. Either way, the Fireflies win the game. After the game, Ginger can choose to talk to either Stephanie or Sharla. If she talks to Stephanie, the two of them will have a conversation with Stephanie's parents. If she talks to Sharla, she'll offer a ride home, which Sharla refuses. When Sharla reveals to her that her dad is not around, Ginger admits that the only reason she's on the team is because of her dad. Despite her pessimist attitude, Sharla smiles when Ginger compliments her on her playing. At school, Rockett, followed by Mavis, sits down with Ginger, Miko, Dana, and Stephanie at lunch. (Nicole, Cleve, and Ruben are also sharing a table with them. Surprisingly, Nicole doesn't appear to mind the presence of the "unpopular" kids at the table.) She reveals that during her team's game against the Bulldogs over the weekend, she slipped on some grass and pulled something. (Later in the game, Coach T reveals that the Bulldogs have never been beaten.) She hopes out loud that she will recover in time for the River County Starfires tryouts. Mavis states that Rockett will not make the team. (No matter what ending the player gets, Rockett becomes an alternate player for the Starfires.) When Dana tells her to just ignore her, Mavis reveals that her aura is glowing yellow, meaning that she also will not make the team. Dana scoffs that nothing is going to stop her from making the team and guesses that Ginger's aura is blocking hers. Mavis tells her that's not the case because Ginger's aura is blue, meaning that she will have "great triumph in her future" and probably be the star of the tryouts. Ginger doesn't believe her. At practice, the girls, particularly Dana, hound Coach T for information about the Starfires and why he didn't tell them about it like he was supposed to. At this point, Ginger can choose whether or not to call Dana out on her attitude. Either way, Coach T gives them the fliers for the tryouts that he forgot to pass out. There are only 20 spots on the team, but anyone who doesn't make it can volunteer for other positions like equipment manager and coach's assistant. When Stephanie points out that having to tryout for a team is against AYSO rules, Coach T notes that the team is part of a different organization; one where the winning teams from the regional competitions get to play in an international competition in England. If Ginger chooses to call Dana out, she will yell at her when Dana laughs at the thought of Ginger trying out. If she doesn't, she'll see Sharla crumple up the flier and give up on trying out since her family doesn't have the money to send her to England. Ginger assures her that they can hold a fundraiser to get the money or she could get a scholarship. Sharla is reluctant to accept any help, but slowly comes around and tells her she can help her if she wants to look like a dork. Later, when Coach T tells them they're going to play a scrimmage game, the girls insist that they want to do drills, which they usually hate, instead. He tells them they need to practice for the tryouts on their own time and that they have 5 minutes to pick a partner. Ginger can choose to either Dana or Sharla. If she chooses Dana, she'll end up on her own as Dana has paired up with Miko. Sharla tries asking Candy, Coach T's daughter, to be her partner, but Candy and her friend Elfin just mock her for wanting to tryout for the Starfires and her interest in the poetry of Sir Thomas Moorhead. Ginger also likes his poems and the two bond a bit. But Sharla refuses to be her partner because Ginger does not have cleats. The two agree that Sharla will work on her attitude if Ginger gets cleats. A few days later, Ginger runs into Sharla while waiting for Arrow at the mall. As they talk, Ginger points out a pair of shoes she wants to buy. But Sharla notes that there's a pair of cleats in the store next to it. Ginger only has enough money for one pair. No matter which she chooses, Sharla convinces her to buy the cleats. After buying the cleats, Ginger invites Sharla to go with her and Arrow to the movies just as Arrow shows up. The three get to talking about the Fireflies' upcoming game against the Bulldogs, and Sharla points out that they can go spy on their practice at the municipal park. She decides to do just that when Arrow reveals that they're going to see a different movie than what they planned to see. Ginger can choose to go to the movies with Arrow or go spy on the Bulldogs with Sharla. If she chooses to go with Arrow, Sharla will yell at her for being disloyal. Arrow will express relief at Sharla not coming and badmouths her. At the game, Sharla, Miko, and Dana tell her that they had to "run for their lives", but not before Miko took coded notes. Sharla ends up warming-up with Dana. If they go to spy, Sharla calls Miko and Dana to come with them. The Bulldogs' practice turns out to be the same stuff they do, just done better. The four have to make a run for it when Ginger sneezes and alerts the Bulldogs' coach to their presence. Ginger stops to rest when she gets a side stitch. She can choose to let the others go or agree with Sharla that they stay until she's ready. Either way, the Bulldogs' coach catches them. Though if they stay with Ginger, the four of them trick the coach into thinking that they're volleyball players. (While Dana states that they could be kicked out of the league for spying, nothing happens to them in either choice.) Before their game against the Bulldogs, Coach T encourages the team to work together and for Dana to not focus on the fact that she's close to breaking the county's scoring record. Ginger can choose to take the coach's advice or ignore it and let Dana play how she wants. Either way, they end up working together. Dana scores the winning goal, but breaks her ankle either during the shot or by falling on the ball while celebrating getting the record. After the game, Coach T takes them out for pizza to celebrate. Dana arrives shortly after in a cast and on crutches. She can't do anything athletic for over a month, which means she can't try out for the Starfires. Ginger expresses her condolences, and Dana lets her sign her cast. Shortly after, Coach T brings out a cake and congratulates them all for improving as players and Dana for her record, and wishes them all luck in the tryouts. A week later, the tryouts, hosted by Coach Claire Heffernan, arrive and the player is forced to play through the 4 drill minigames. Depending on the player's scores, Ginger will either be made Team Captain, a Team Member, or a Team Staff Member (if she doesn't qualify at all). In the Team Staff ending, Mavis comes up to Ginger and tells her not to be discouraged because she had a vision of something exceptional happening to her "in a far-away land". After the starting lineup is announced, Coach T tells her that she can still volunteer to be a staff member, which she eagerly goes to do. Regardless of how well Ginger does, the other members of the Fireflies all make the team. Dana is also given a position on the team either automatically for being the highest scoring player in the county (which position she gets in this case depends on how well Ginger does) or by volunteering to be the team's statistician. The game ends with the newly formed Starfires posing for a group photo. If she becomes Team Captain, Ginger (and the player) are given the option to pick the colors on the team's uniform. Images starfirecd.png|CD art starfirejewelcase.png|Jewel case Manual starfiremanualfrontcover.png starfiremanual1.png starfiremanual2-3.png starfiremanual4-5.png starfiremanual6-7.png starfiremanual8-9.png starfiremanual10-11.png starfiremanual12-13.png starfiremanual14-15.png starfiremanual16-17.png starfiremanualbackcover.png External Links *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starfire_Soccer_Challenge Starfire Soccer Challenge on Wikipedia] *[https://macintoshgarden.org/games/the-starfire-soccer-challenge Starfire Soccer Challenge on Macintosh Garden] Category:Starfire Soccer Series Category:Games